


Episode 111b

by Eugeal



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the persons who watched SM S certainly remember the run of Eudial and Usagi to take the Holy Grail in episode 111.<br/>In that episode, Usagi grabbed the grail and transformed in Super Sailor Moon, defeating Eudial who got killed by other Witches 5 few        minutes later.<br/>But what could have happened if Eudial took the grail before Sailor Moon?<br/>This story is the alternative ending of that episode and of SM S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 111b

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fanfic I wrote and I wrote in 1997. English is not my mother tongue, forgive me for any error you can find.

When the three outer senshi grabbed the talismans, the Holy Grail appeared in the air over their heads.  
Eudial stared at it.  
"The Holy Grail must be mine!" she shouted, just before using the Fire Buster on the sailor senshi.  
She began to run towards it, but Sailor Moon jumped through the wall of fire and tried to stop the witch.  
Eudial hit Usagi with her weapon and continued her run. She laughed: the Holy Grail was about to be in her hands.  
Usagi raised herself and began to chase the witch.  
Eudial stopped laughing and concentrated on the run. She couldn't let that human girl to take the grail. Eudial knew that Prof. Tomoe was thinking to replace her with Mimet and that little hag was only waiting for the right opportunity to get rid of her.  
To take the Holy Grail was her only chance to continue her career, and maybe her life.  
Now Usagi and Eudial were running head to head.  
They both jumped.

Eudial pushed Sailor Moon away and grabbed the Holy Grail.  
She could feel the power growing up in her body, while a bright light filled the room, extinguishing the flames.  
Sailor Moon fell to the ground in pain.  
Eudial looked at the Holy Grail in amazement, then she looked at her body and she gasped: her witch's uniform had changed in a long sleeveless red and black dress and she was floating at the center of the room.  
The senshi stared at the witch. They were frightened, they could feel the great power of Eudial.  
Sailor Uranus turned towards the other girls: "Let's attack her! We can't let that evil witch to take the Holy Grail, or Earth will be destroyed!"  
The three Outer Senshi took their talismans and attacked Eudial.  
The witch grinned, her body surrounded by a bright light: "Do you actually think that you can hurt me with those talismans?"  
Eudial raised a hand and the attacks of the sailors were reflected on themselves. The senshi were thrown unconscious to the ground.  
"I'd prefer to have more fun with you, but I have to end my mission!" the witch laughed "You won't stop Death Busters anymore!"  
Eudial used the powers of the Grail and all the sailor senshi transformed in crystal statues.  
Eudial stopped floating and she walked near the statue of Sailor Moon and smiled wickedly at it: "I'm sorry for you, but all your efforts were vain: I took the Grail!"  
Suddenly, she lost her transformation and fell to the ground. "What's happening? I...I feel so weak..."  
Eudial passed out, still grabbing the grail.  
A moonbeam shined on Usagi's crystal statue.  
The first thing Eudial saw when she woke up was the Holy Grail, then she noticed the statues of the senshi and she understood that it wasn't a dream: she really succeeded in completing her mission!  
Eudial laughed and her voice echoed in the Marine Cathedral.  
The witch walked to her car, but, when she opened the door, she felt that something was wrong.  
She couldn't understand why she was having that feeling, it was as the Holy Grail improved her senses.  
Eudial looked at the brakes and startled: the car was full of snails and there was a hole instead of the foot-brake pedal! She grabbed a piece of paper which was there too and felt very angry: it was the same that Mimet put in her locker that morning!  
"So she's actually trying to kill me! But she will pay for this!"  
Eudial looked at the sea, wondering if it would be better for her to teleport to the Witches 5 hideout or just to walk there. For a while she felt very sad, then she roused herself and she began to walk towards the city.  
"I wonder if it was only Mimet who was trying to eliminate me, or even the other witches and professor Tomoe... If I teleport there, they will notice my powers, while if I walk I could hide and hear their conversation."  
She walked down the street.  
Suddenly Eudial noticed that she was trembling.  
"It's...it's very cold..." she whispered to herself "Or it must be the strong emotion of winning this battle and taking the Grail..."  
She had to stop, shivering, and she drop herself to the ground, near the guard-rail.  
The witch leaned her head to the cold metal and looked at the sea: the rising sun was giving the color of the blood to it.  
"It's stupid to lie to myself: I'm not trembling for cold, for shock or for rage... The truth is that I'm scared! I'd never felt so frightened in my whole life... and I can't still understand the reason of this fear. I have a great power, but I feel so harmless... I'm going to take the grail to Prof. Tomoe, but... am I doing the right thing? And why I feel so sad? Why?!"  
She quietly sobbed and clasped the Holy Grail. It was warm and the witch took a little comfort from it.  
Eudial looked at it as if she was charmed: "Maybe... maybe I was wrong. I shouldn't give the grail to Tomoe..."  
In that moment a passer-by bumped into her and Eudial startled. She wiped of the tears from her eyes and looked at the Grail coldly. "What I was saying?! I have to give the grail to Tomoe, so Mistress 9 can wake up! Death Buster will take over Earth and I'll be rewarded for my work!"  
Eudial walked to the Witches 5 hideout.

Eudial entered in the lockers' room and she heard the voices of the other witches.  
She hid behind a locker and listened to their words.  
"Did Eudial come back?" Tellu asked "She'd never been so late."  
Viluy laughed wickedly: "Maybe she failed again and she's feeling too ashamed to show up again!"  
"I never had so much fun as in listening to her scream when she found the snails in her locker" Cyprine grinned.  
Pikuroll agreed with her sister: "Mimet, we should do it again!"  
"I don't think we'll have another occasion to do that..." Mimet answered.  
"What do you mean? We thought you hated Eudial!"  
Mimet grinned: "Right now, our 'beloved' colleague should be under many meter of ocean, ready to feed fishes... I rigged the brakes of her car, after filling it of snails, of course!"  
The other witches broke out in laughs.  
"Hey, Mimet, this was funny! I'd like to have seen her face!" Viluy said.  
Eudial smashed away the locker and faced her colleagues: "Really?! Well, you can see it now. And it will be the last thing you'll see!"  
The other witches startled in surprise, then Mimet laughed at her: "And what do you think you're going to do? We are five and you are only one. And Cyprine and Pikuroll are way much stronger than you!"  
Eudial grinned: "Oh, really? Well, maybe they were stronger than me, but now I've the Holy Grail!"  
She showed the grail to them.  
The witches gasped. "What...what do you want to do?!"  
"You will end like the sailor senshi. Aren't you happy? You'll keep your beauty forever!"  
Eudial rose the Holy Grail and her colleagues became five crystal statues.  
Professor Tomoe came in the room in that moment and stared at the witch, then he laughed maniacally:  
"Good work, Eudial! I knew I could trust you! Now we can awake Mistress Nine! You'll be rewarded. Now give me the grail."  
Eudial turned towards him and she hesitated for a while.  
Tomoe looked at her worried: "What's up, Eudial? Give me the Holy Grail, Mistress Nine is waiting for it!"  
Eudial smiled: "It's all right, professor, but... I wanted to ask you a thing."  
"What?"  
"Could I be the person who will give it to Mistress Nine?"  
Tomoe stared at her, then he smiled: "Well... Why not? O.K., you'll give it to Mistress Nine, but let's go, now. She's waiting for new energies and she needs that grail."

Eudial and Tomoe walked to the room where Hotaru Tomoe was sitting on a throne.  
They kneeled in front of the girl, then Tomoe stood up and talked at her.  
"Mistress Nine, Eudial succeeded in her mission and got the Holy Grail. She asked to give it to you personally. Isn't that beautiful?! We can destroy this planet and call Master Pharaoh 90!!"  
Mistress Nine rose herself and grinned: "You did a good work, Eudial. Give me that Grail and Silence will drop on Earth!"  
Eudial raised herself. She looked very pale. "No!" she answered.  
Professor Tomoe stared at her: "What do you mean with 'No', Eudial? This is not the moment to joke!"  
Eudial wickedly smiled at him: "I'm not joking, professor. I won't give the Grail to Mistress Nine!"  
"You're a betrayer, witch!" Mistress 9 yelled while a hand of energy departed from her body and moved towards the witch "Give me that Grail or you will die in a horrible way!"  
"Eudial, give her the grail! Don't be silly!"  
"I have the Holy Grail and I can use its powers, while Mistress Nine is too weak to hurt me. I don't fear you. And if a person is going to conquer this planet, it will be me! You can't stop me!"  
She grabbed the Grail and the hand of energy, which was about to hit her, disappeared.  
After a few second Eudial was standing in front of the crystal statues of Hotaru Tomoe and of her father.  
The witch walked away.

Eudial looked down at the city. The witch was sitting near the top of Tokyo's Tower and was looking at the sunset. Slowly, the lights of Tokyo began to appear.  
"Silly humans" Eudial thought "They are all happy and quiet and they don't know that I could destroy this planet in this moment!"  
She looked at the Grail "But... Why should I? I could take over the whole Earth now... but I don't feel the desire to do it at all. I could have everything I want, but I wouldn't like to have anything right now."  
The witch touched the Holy Grail and sighed. "Holy Grail," she whispered "what are your powers? Tell me why I'm feeling so depressed! It's as if I noticed that I always missed an important thing, but I can't understand what..."  
She wiped off a tear.  
"Why are all those miserable humans so happy while I feel so sad, even if I have a great power?"  
She teleported.

Eudial walked into the Marine Cathedral.  
She stopped in front of the statue of Sailor Moon.  
"Why were you fighting to get this grail? Why?!" she sobbed "It gave me the power, but it made me understand how senseless is life..."  
The witch drop herself to the ground, still grabbing the Holy Grail in her hands. "You lost your life to protect the ones of other persons you don't even know!" Eudial yelled to Sailor Moon's statue "Tell me why!"  
A tear went down her cheek and fell on the grail. Suddenly a bright light surrounded both the witch and the statue.  
Usagi opened her eyes and she was surprise to realize that she could move again.  
Then she noticed the sobbing witch.  
"Eudial..." she called.  
The witch startled and looked at Sailor Moon, then she averted her eyes from Usagi's ones. "Sailor Moon... Why did you want the Holy Grail? Do you want to be as unhappy as I am now?"  
Usagi smiled sadly at her: "If you feel so desperate, now, it's not because the Holy Grail makes persons unhappy, but because it forced you to look in your heart and you could see that there was no love in it."  
Eudial widened her eyes. "But... I've always have been an evil witch and I never loved anyone... Why I have never been so sad before?"  
Usagi smiled at her. "Now you are feeling as if you'd missed something very important, isn't it?"  
Eudial nodded.  
"I'm happy to hear that because this means that your heart can still be saved."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The Holy Grail showed you what love is, even if you didn't notice that. So if you feel that something is missing in your soul, this means that you can learn how to love."  
Eudial sobbed: "I killed your friends and my colleagues, how can my soul be saved?!"  
Usagi touched the witch's shoulder: "You used the Holy Grail to bring death, but you can use it to give life. If you really want to change, it will help you."  
Eudial looked at her: "Really? But why do you care of my life? I've always been an enemy for you..."  
"I have forgiven you. And I'm sure that soon you'll be able to understand why. Now take the Grail and use it. I'll help you."  
Eudial rose the grail and Usagi put her hands on the witch's ones. They both kneeled.  
Eudial closed her eyes. "Holy Grail, please save all the persons I trapped in the crystal statues and show to my colleagues how to love, how you did with me."  
Several sparkles of light departed from the grail and some of them entered in the crystal statues which were in the cathedral, freeing the other senshi.  
Eudial collapsed in the arms of Usagi.  
The girl shook her slightly, to wake her up.  
Eudial opened her eyes. "Usagi, I did it! It worked. And I was able to feel the power of love! But I fear I set free even Mistress Nine..."  
"I'm happy to hear that you know love now. And don't worry if you freed even Death Busters. Maybe they will listen to Holy Grail's message of love and turn good, or maybe they won't. In every case we'll keep our hopes in the future and we can't lose."  
Eudial nodded and smiled at her between tears: "Yes, we can't lose, we're friends now."


End file.
